


You Are My Personal Caffeine

by Hanae22



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae22/pseuds/Hanae22
Summary: A (very) short one-shot of Shiki and Rikka casually spending time together.





	You Are My Personal Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me for writing terribly short.  
> I just had an idea and quickly wrote it down so please pardon me if it is too rough and too short.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo  
> はなえ

It was one of those late nights that Shiki had to pull through again. His schedules and responsibilities were piling up on him again and it seemed like this night is going to be a long one. Shiki dropped his gaze from his computer screen and took another sip of coffee. Before his eyes drifted back to the pile of notes next to him, he glanced over at the figure sitting a distance away from him. 

Rikka’s warm colored hair was loose on one side, covering a part of his face. As Shiki allowed himself to stare, he couldn’t help but amuse at the sight of Rikka with glasses on. Rikka was the one distraction that he would allow himself to indulge in no matter how busy he is, and the sight of his beloved so naturally relaxed at home, so different from the perfectly maintained self that they had to keep up with when they are on stage or in front of cameras, has always been his favorite. 

Feeling someone’s eyes upon him, Rikka’s brow knitted a little and his eyes lifted up from the pages he was reading, meeting Shiki’s eyes with curiosity. He did not say a word but Shiki could almost hear him ask ‘what?’ from the way he was looking at him. To which Shiki answered with a smile and a light shake of the head. He was exhausted, Shiki could tell from the dark circles under his eyes, but Rikka had insisted to keep him company until he was willing to retire to bed. 

With a slight push of his chair, Shiki got up and dropped himself on the sofa next to Rikka. He let out a sigh as he felt Rikka’s head rested on his shoulder. As his eyes closed, he felt like he was more awake than he had been, yet he was also as relaxed as he could be.


End file.
